


Jak niepowodzenie stało się całkiem sporym powodzeniem

by Kafian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Romance, Wodogrzmoty Małe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Reader jest rysownikiem, który przyjeżdża do Wodogrzmotów Małych w celu rozpoczęcia nowego rozdziału w swoim życiu.





	Jak niepowodzenie stało się całkiem sporym powodzeniem

**Author's Note:**

> **Dodatkowe informacje:** Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie w stylu „Postać/Reader”, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i opinie!
> 
> Pierwszy raz oneshot ten dodany był na Wattpada. Postanowiłam wrzucić go również tutaj.
> 
> [__] - Tu wstawiasz, drogi czytelniku, swoje imię, kolor włosów lub oczu itp.

Młoda kobieta wyszła z kolejnego budynku, a na jej twarzy widoczne było roztargnienie. Piąty potencjalny pracodawca z rzędu odmówił jej pracy! Jedyną siedzibą, w którą łaskawie zgodziliby się ją przyjąć, było niskobudżetowe wydawnictwo. Nie chciała jednak pracować w tak obskurnym miejscu.

Zrezygnowana [__], szła powolnym krokiem przed siebie, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić. Przyjechała do Wodogrzmotów Małych, aby rozpocząć nowe życie! Z dala od miastowego zgiełku i niczym nieprzejmujących się ludzi. Chciała wreszcie poczuć, że żyje. Iż robi coś dla samej siebie, a nie dla społeczeństwa, które oczekiwało od niej nie wiadomo, jak irracjonalnych rzeczy!

Rozmyślając nad swoją niedolą, nie zauważyła, jak przemierzyła już pół lasu. 

Wybudzając się z transu, zaczęła się rozglądać, podziwiając naturę wokół niej. Uwielbiała to świeże powietrze! Było tak różne od smogu, zapachu nikotyny i spoconych do granic możliwości biznesmenów. 

[__] zdała sobie sprawę, że przed nią stał sporych rozmiarów drewniany dom. Choć bardziej nazwałaby to chatą. Pasowało to idealnie, zwłaszcza gdy przeczytała duży napis: „Tajemnicza Chata”. Zaintrygowana ruszyła do niej. 

Gdy otworzyła drzwi, a jej wejście zawiadomił dźwięk dzwoneczka, nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia.

Dwójka dzieci, chłopak i dziewczyna bawili się w najlepsze, podczas gdy większy mężczyzna z mopem w ręku, spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, mył wokół nich podłogę, którą co chwilę brudzili. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdy nie fakt, że dziewczynka trzymała w ręku kotwiczkę, którą próbowała wycelować w pluszaki. A maskotki te znajdowały się na suficie, najwyraźniej przyklejone dość mocnym klejem. Chłopak natomiast, z książką w ręku dopingował jej i co chwilę wypowiadał słowa w języku, którego nie znała, po czym z pluszaków wylatywały kolorowe serpentyny. [__] zamrugała kilka razy, dostrzegając za ladą, przy kasie, rudowłosą nastolatkę. Przeglądała jakieś czasopismo, wyglądając na strasznie znudzoną.

Zanim zdążyła zarejestrować, to co zobaczyła, podszedł do niej starszy mężczyzna z fezem na głowie. Ukłonił się lekko, po czym uśmiechnął się do [__] firmowo. Zaczął ją pytać o zainteresowania, żeby lepiej sprzedać któryś ze swoich produktów. Ta jednak pokręciła przecząco głową i przemówiła.

— Przepraszam pana, jednak nie mogę pozwolić sobie na kupno żadnej pamiątki. — Podrapała się po głowie, dodając ściszonym głosem: — Ciężko u mnie z pieniędzmi ostatnio.

— Co więc tak piękna dama robi w Wodogrzmotach Małych? — zapytał, prowadząc ją w głąb swojego sklepu.

— Chciałam zacząć życie od nowa — [__] wyjaśniła, po chwili kontynuując: — Słyszałam wiele interesujących opinii o tym miasteczku. Szukałam pracy w mieście, jednak nikt nie chciał mnie przyjąć — rzekła smutniejszym tonem, opierając się o ladę, za którą siedziała rudowłosa.

Długowłosa dziewczynka podbiegła do [__], odkładając swoją małą broń na stolik obok, po czym spojrzała się z uśmiechem na młodą kobietę.

— Czym się pani zajmuje?! — zapytała podekscytowana, podskakując wokół niej, na co chłopak z czapką na głowie, pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

— Jestem rysownikiem. — W oczach dziewczynki widoczne były iskierki podniecenia, których przybyło, gdy [__] dokończyła swoją wypowiedź — I od czasu do czasu lubię coś skrobnąć na papierze.

Brązowowłosy chłopak, który wcześniej tylko ją obserwował, podszedł do towarzystwa.

— Mogę zapytać wujka Forda, czy nie przydałaby mu się nowa para rąk do pomocy — zaproponował młodzieniec, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do [__].

— Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, młody — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, który wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Mężczyzna w garniturze zaprowadził ją do kuchni i zaproponował kawę, podczas oczekiwania na odpowiedź od jego brata (jak się dowiedziała). Przyłączyła się do nich dziewczynka, która zaczęła przedstawiać wszystkich, znajdujących się w Tajemniczej Chacie. [__] starała się, jak najlepiej potrafiła, aby spamiętać wszystkie imiona, przezwiska i cechy główne tych osób. A nie było to łatwe, bo mała nawijała z prędkością światła! 

Po krótkich oględzinach dowiedziała się, jaki biznes prowadzi siedzący przed nią pan Stanley i w jaki sposób jego brat pomaga zdobywać mu klientelę. [__]włosa słuchała wszystkiego uważnie, nie chcąc zapomnieć choćby najmniejszej drobnostki. Jeśli miałaby szansę na zdobycie pracy w tym miejscu, chciałaby jak najbardziej wyjść pozytywnie w codziennych obowiązkach!

Po kilkunastu minutach do kuchni wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w okularach, a obok niego szedł Dipper — jak dowiedziała się od Mabel.

— Miło mi panią poznać — siwowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w stronę [__], która z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że miał on po sześć palców!

— Mi również. — Wymusiła uśmiech, chcąc ukryć swoje zdziwienie, po czym szybko się przedstawiła — Nazywam się [__][__] i jestem chętna do współpracy!

— Stanford Pines — rzekł poważnie, gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym wszyscy zasiedli wspólnie do stołu.

Młoda kobieta siedziała naprzeciwko Stanforda, który przyglądał jej się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Obok niego siedziała Mabel, która nuciła jakąś melodię pod nosem. Na krześle po prawej stronie [__], Dipper czytał jakąś podniszczoną książkę. Pod oknem zaś stał Stanley, który popijał swoją kawę, patrząc na całe towarzystwo.

— Mój siostrzeniec poinformował mnie o pani sytuacji — zaczął przemawiać sześciopalczasty, przez co kobieta skupiła całą swoją uwagę na jego osobie. — Jest pani rysownikiem, prawda? — zapytał uprzejmie, wpatrując się wprost w [__]oką.

— Tak! — odparła z trochę zbyt dużym zapałem, jak dla niej, po czym zarumieniła się nieco. — Rysuję od dzieciństwa, więc sądzę, że jestem całkiem niezła w te klocki.  
  
— Rozumiem — rzekł, zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę.

Długa cisza trochę zaczęła być dla niej niekomfortowa. Dla zabicia czasu wzięła łyk kawy. Niestety nie dała rady jej choć trochę wypić, bo w jej gardle coś ugrzęzło. Zaczęła kaszleć i się dławić, gdy nad sytuacją zapanował trzeźwo myślący Stanford. Wstał szybko ze swojego miejsca i zaczął pomagać kobiecie wypluć niechcianą rzecz. 

Udało się jej pozbyć obcego ciała z krtani i przed jej oczami na stole pojawiła się...

Prawdziwa gałka oczna! 

[__] wpatrywała się w ten widok, dopóki chłopiec nie wziął przez chusteczkę oka do dłoni. Spojrzała się na niego, jak na kosmitę, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie odpłynęła w ciemność. Jedyne co zdążyła usłyszeć, to kilka różnych, wołających ją głosów.

***  
  


[__] obudziła się na kanapie w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Usiadła gwałtownie przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie. Trochę przeraziło ją, gdy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drewnianych drzwi. Uspokoiła się jednak, jak zobaczyła znajomego mężczyznę, który niósł jej picie i jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe.

— Wybacz mojemu bratu — rzekł uspokajająco, co poprawiło samopoczucie [__]włosej — Przez przypadek musiało mu wpaść to oko do twojego napoju.

— Skąd? — zapytała z drżeniem w głosie, po przełknięciu tabletki i jej popiciu.

— Cóż — zaczął Stanford, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie — Jeśli czujesz się już wystarczająco dobrze, to mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić w moim laboratorium.

[__] przemyślała wszystkie za i przeciw w ciągu minuty, po czym kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Czy bała się, gdy szła za wyższym mężczyzną, wchodząc za jakiś automat i schodząc po schodach w dół? Szczerze, to tylko trochę. Bardziej to czuła wielką ciekawość, nad czym ten przystojny mężczyzna mógł pracować, skoro posiadał własne laboratorium!

Nie ukrywała, że Stanford wydał jej się dość interesujący. I to pod wieloma względami. Z tego, co jak na razie zauważyła, był opanowany, poważny i stanowczy. Musiał być również niesamowicie inteligentny! Przemierzając jego laboratorium, była zdziwiona, nad jak wieloma projektami siwowłosy pracował.

W przeciągu kolejnych dwóch godzin, gdzie zasiedli przy jednym z biurek, zostało jej wyjaśnione, jak poważne i kluczowe jego badania były. Opowiedział jej w skrócie o historii Wodogrzmotów Małych i jego paranormalnych zjawiskach oraz kreaturach. Wspomniał o wojnie, która odbyła się rok temu w miasteczku i jak udało im się powstrzymać demona o imieniu Bill Cipher*. Opisywał jej również sposób, w jaki rozwinął biznes swojego brata. 

Mężczyzna poszukiwał ciekawie wyglądających, ale w miarę nic niezagrażających ludziom zwierząt. Zamykali je następnie na wystawie w jednej z mniejszej hali w Tajemniczej Chacie. Stanley zajmował się opowiadaniem niestworzonych historyjek zwiedzającym, którzy bez zastanowienia płacili im za coraz to dziwaczniejsze stworzenia. Po kilku dniach lub po całym tygodniu wypuszczali dotychczasowe „ozdoby” wystaw i zastępowali je nowymi. I tak na okrągło. Atrakcje te nigdy nie nudziły się turystom i stałym klientom, którzy wprost uwielbiali podziwiać te anormalne stworzenia.

[__] przełknęła wszystkie te informacje z zaskakującą dla siebie łatwością, po czym zaczęła omawiać ze Stanfordem sposób, w jaki będzie pracować u jego boku. Ostrzegł ją, że wyprawy mogą należeć do niebezpiecznych i zapytał się jej, czy potrafi się bronić w jakiś sposób.

— Potrafię używać broni palnej — rzekła, a oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, więc szybko dodała: — Dawny znajomy często zabierał mnie na strzelnicę.

— Rozumiem — odparł, uśmiechając się do młodej kobiety, na co ta lekko się zarumieniła, przeklinając się w myślach.

***

I tym oto sposobem [__] została rysownikiem naukowca. Zajmowała się dokładnym odwzorowaniem potworów i innych kreatur, które napotykali na wyprawach. Prawie zawsze towarzyszyli im Dipper wraz Mabel, którzy uwielbiali przygody tak samo, jak spędzanie czasu ze swoim wujkiem. [__]włosa zaczęła podziwiać Stanforda, który zawsze myślał trzeźwo w chwili zagrożenia. Pierwszą jego myślą zawsze była obrona swoich siostrzeńców. Nieważne, jak sytuacja wyglądała na taką bez wyjścia, ten rozwiązywał zagadkę i z powrotem byli wolni. Nie potrafiła rozgryźć jego genialnego umysłu!

Jednak czasem cała ich czwórka zmuszona była do ucieczki. Nie wszystkie stwory chętne były do kooperacji z nimi. W takich momentach Dipper używał usypiających rzutek, jednak pojedyncza dawka znajdująca się w nich nie zawsze działała. Kotwiczka Mabel momentami ratowała sytuację poprzez związanie nóg zwierzęciu, ale nie wszystkie przemieszczały się tylko po lądzie. W powietrzu ciężej było znaleźć kreaturę, która nie dość, że była irytująco zwinna, to jeszcze szybka!

A skoro nie dawało się złapać potencjalnej ofiary, [__] była zmuszona rysować w swoim notesie w biegu. Co często doprowadzało ją do niezbyt przyjemnych sytuacji. Mając głowę ciągle obróconą, dostawała gałęziami i liśćmi w twarz. Często się potykała, bo nie była w stanie patrzeć się w kilku kierunkach naraz! I jeszcze skupiając wzrok na papierze oraz tym, aby ołówek nie wyleciał jej z dłoni!

Mogła więc spokojnie rzec, że jej nowa praca należała do dość interesujących, ale i pełnych podwyższonego poziomu adrenaliny w organizmie.

***

Przez całe dwa tygodnie ciężko pracowała, szkicując, rysując i kolorując na okrągło. Dostała nawet własne biurko, przy którym mogła swobodnie wpadać w trans, znany każdemu artyście! Dzień od samego poranka spędzała w Tajemniczej Chacie bądź na wyprawach. Wieczorem zaś wracała do swojego małego lokum w centrum miasteczka. Zdążyła już w pełni się rozpakować i poczuć jak w domu. Oczywiście nie jak w jej starym, bo o tamtym chciała zapomnieć na zawsze. 

To małe mieszkanko dawało jej poczucie bycia niezależną i wolną. Zwłaszcza że bliźniacy Pines płacili jej całkiem dobrze. Wystarczało spokojnie na rachunki i dodatkowe wydatki. Nie musiała więc się martwić, że z dnia na dzień trafi na bruk.

Przez ten czas [__] zaczęła zauważać drobne zmiany w zachowaniu starszego mężczyzny, z którym bardzo polubiła pracować. 

Podczas swoich transy potrafiła wyczuć na sobie spojrzenie Stanforda, który czasem stawał za nią i obserwował, jak szkicowała. [__] nie zastanawiała się wtedy dłużej, czemu naukowiec przypatrywał się jej pracy. Pomyślała po prostu, że chciał sprawdzić, jak się przykładała do rysunków, czy coś w tym stylu. Jednak zaczęło być to dla niej dziwne, gdy za każdym kolejnym dniem działo się to samo! Czasem, aby sprawdzić reakcję mężczyzny, udawała, że wstaje, aby rozprostować kości. Słyszała wtedy pośpieszne i ciche kroki Stanforda, który oddalał się do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie badał nieznane stworzenia.

Oprócz ukradkowych spojrzeń zdała sobie sprawę, że siwowłosy zaczął mówić jej po imieniu. Wprawdzie nie przeszkadzało jej to ani trochę, bo polepszyło to znacznie ich współpracę. Zwłaszcza że również pozwolił jej odzywać się do niego po imieniu. Jednak stało się to tak z dnia na dzień. Chyba miała prawo się nad tym trochę zastanowić, prawda? Nawet ją to trochę ucieszyło, że mężczyzna zaczął jej bardziej ufać. Nie tylko w sprawach związanych z jej pracą, ale także, gdy dochodziło do niebezpiecznych sytuacji na ich wspólnych wyprawach.

Zaczęli walczyć wspólnie z potworami, których nie udawało im się okiełznać z pomocą młodszych bliźniaków. Ona z pistoletem w ręku, który zdobył dla niej (w niezbyt legalny sposób) Stanley. Powiedział jej, że to taki mały prezent od niego. Nie miała nic przeciwko dodatkowemu zabezpieczeniu. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zaatakuje cię jakaś potężna kreatura, prawda?

Wieczorami, gdy [__] kończyła pracę, Stanford proponował jej nie raz, zostanie na kolacji. Zgadzała się za każdym razem, nie chcąc wyjść na niekulturalną lub nieuprzejmą osobę. Zresztą, sama coraz częściej czuła, że miała ochotę zostać dłużej i jeszcze popracować, nawet jeśli miałoby się to skończyć zarwaną nocką w laboratorium. Cieszyła się, mogąc spędzać każdą wolną chwilę z tym tajemniczym naukowcem, który zaczął ją od jakiegoś czasu fascynować. Wprawdzie zaintrygował [__]włosą już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ale z dnia na dzień chciała wiedzieć o nim więcej oraz móc rozmawiać z nim nie tylko o zjawiskach paranormalnych, przy których razem pracowali.

***

W piątek wieczorem Ford wraz z [__] wybrali się na „łowy”, aby znaleźć jakieś nocne zwierzę.

Mabel z Dipperem nie towarzyszyli im tym razem. Z tego, co Ford się dowiedział, zostali zaproszeni przez znajomych na imprezę. 

Reader uzbrojona w swój pistolet, Ford w swoją maszynerię i kotwiczkę, którą pożyczył od Mabel. Tak przygotowani, ruszyli na wyprawę.  
  


***

Wyprawę, która okazała się fiaskiem.

Uciekali przed wielkim, niedźwiedzio-podobnym czymś, co zębiska miało większe i ostrzejsze od samego tygrysa.

W ostatnim momencie Ford złapał [__] w talii, po czym użył kotwiczki. Dzięki niej znaleźli się na gałęzi drzewa, kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią.  Obserwowali kreaturę, która niecierpliwie krążyła wokół nich.

Ford odetchnął z ulgą, a po chwili zaśmiał się głośno.

— Co jest w tej sytuacji takiego śmiesznego?! — zapytała zszokowana, wpatrując się w rozbawionego mężczyznę.

— Nie spodziewałaś się po swojej pracy rysownika, do tak wyczynowych zadań, mam rację? — Uspokoił się i uśmiechnął do kobiety, która nerwowo podrapała się po głowie.

— Nie, ale nie przeszkadza mi to, póki pracuję z tobą — wyznała, wpatrując się w liście nad sobą.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, [__] — rzekł z zadowoleniem w głosie, po czym schował kotwiczkę do kieszeni swojego długiego płaszcza.

Siedzieli tak przez dobrą godzinę, rozmawiając na przeróżne tematy. O Wodogrzmotach Małych, o Stanleyu, bliźniakach i ich przyjaciołach. Nawet o pogodzie! A pseudoniedźwiedź dalej się nie poddawał i przechadzał się pod nimi na ziemi. 

[__] nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Zwłaszcza tak długo, z dala od stałego lądu.

— Masz lęk wysokości? — zapytał zmartwiony siwowłosy, przysuwając się bliżej.

—T-tak — wyznała, potakując głową.

— Spokojnie — rzekł mężczyzna, po czym objął ją w talii — Nie masz się czego bać.

[__] spojrzała na Forda, który wędrował wzrokiem wszędzie, tylko nie na nią. Zachichotała pod nosem na widok zawstydzonego naukowca, na co temu zabiło mocniej serce.

Kobieta czuła przyjemny zapach mężczyzny, który w jakiś dziwny sposób, uspokajał ją. Podobało jej się również ciepło, które biło od niego. Nie myśląc wiele, przysunęła się do Forda i wtuliła w jego klatkę piersiową.

Wsłuchiwała się w mocno i rytmicznie bijące serce naukowca. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jej brzmiało bardzo podobnie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a jej oczy powoli się zamykały.

— [__], nie zasypiaj. — Spojrzała się na niego zdezorientowana — Potwór już poszedł, możemy zejść.

[__]włosa westchnęła niezadowolona, co nie umknęło uwadze Fordowi.

Oboje zeszli na dół za pomocą kotwiczki, po czym ruszyli do Tajemniczej Chaty.

***

[__] na drugi dzień była rozkojarzona. Nie potrafiła się całkowicie skupić na swojej pracy ani na tym, co działo się dookoła niej. 

Wdepnęła w jelito, leżące na panelach w kuchni i nawet nie krzyknęła zdziwiona! 

Doprowadziła do tego, że Dipper spojrzał się na nią zdziwiony, gdy ta zamyślona zalewała cukier wrzątkiem, zapominając o kawie. 

Wprowadziła też Mabel w poważny stan zastanowienia, gdy ta wręczyła jej czerwony sweter i [__] bez słowa go założyła. Normalnie, nie zgodziłaby się zakładać swetra latem!

Rozbawiła Stanleya, gdy zaczęła szkicować jednego z turystów, myśląc, że to kolejny okaz na wystawie.

Zdołowała Robbiego, którego uznała za wyrośniętego krasnoluda i ostrzegła Mabel, krzycząc na całą chatę.

Pierwszy raz udało jej się zgasić Wendy, gdy ta spróbowała jej, w ramach żartu, dogryźć.

Pomogła Soosowi, wyrywając mu z rąk mopa. Zaczęła kreślić wodą po podłodze wzory, myśląc, że trzyma w dłoniach wielki ołówek.

Pod koniec dnia pracy, westchnęła przeciągle przy biurku. Odrzuciła na bok cienki pędzel, którym dzisiaj nic poprawnie nie narysowała. Wstała i rozprostowała kości. Miała szczerze dość. Nie potrafiła się skupić na żadnej rzeczy, za którą się wzięła.

Westchnęła po raz kolejny i już miała wyjść z laboratorium, gdy zauważyła Forda. Opierał się on o framugę drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytała [__], czując, jak zasycha jej w gardle.

— Z tego, co zauważyłem, to tylko z twoją koncentracją jest coś nie tak — powiedział rozbawiony, podchodząc do [__]włosej.

— Przepraszam za to. — Poczuła się zażenowana. — Chodzę ciągle zamyślona.

— Zamyślona? — powtórzył, podchodząc bliżej, przez co [__] oparła się o biurko. — Nad czym tak dumasz, [__]?

Kobieta przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym spojrzała się w oczy Stanforda. Nie potrzebowała już więcej znaków.

— O wczorajszej wyprawie — wyznała, po chwili dodając: — Dzięki tobie, przestały przerażać mnie wysokości.

— To dobrze — rzekł tuż przy jej uchu, łapiąc ją w talii i podnosząc tak, że usiadła na biurku. — Nie spadnij — zażartował, a [__] pacnęła go lekko w ramię.

Ford nie czekając dłużej, pocałował [__]włosą, na co ta zamruczała z przyjemności. Umieściła swoje dłonie we włosach mężczyzny, który całował ją namiętnie. Kobieta poczuła po chwili, jak Ford poprosił ją niemo o pozwolenie, więc rozwarła szerzej usta. Uczucie dwóch, muskających się wzajemnie języków, był dla [__] niesamowity! Nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nogami nie opleść ciała naukowca, który dłońmi złapał ją w talii, przybliżając do siebie.

Ta intymna chwila nie trwała dłużej, niż kilka minut, gdyż ktoś z rozmachem otworzył drzwi z aparatem w ręku. 

[__] spadła zaskoczona z biurka, a Stanford potknął się i wylądował na podłodze.

— Kolejna pamiątka do albumu wakacyjnego! — zawołała rozradowana Mabel, wybiegając z pomieszczenia w podskokach.

— Mabel! — Usłyszeli krzyk Dippera z oddali. — Nie możesz wszędzie wchodzić bez pukania!

[__] spojrzała się na Forda, który również się w nią wpatrywał. Oboje zaśmiali się, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zareagować.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie spadła z biurka — rzucił, gdy podszedł do kobiety i pomógł jej wstać.

— To następnym razem mnie złap — powiedziała [__] z wyzwaniem w głosie, po czym oboje wyszli z laboratorium, z zamiarem znalezienia Mabel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Bill Cipher — preferuję jego angielskie nazwisko, dlatego też go użyłam.


End file.
